


Военные действия в моей голове

by TreggiDi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Death, Gen, Madness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке на крэк-фест: Кроссовер с "Пролетая над гнездом кукушки". Шерлок и Джон – пациенты больницы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Военные действия в моей голове

Утром меня будят звуки скрипки. Скрипка скрипит, скрепки держат мои руки вдоль туловища, будто я сплю по стойке «смирно». Я вообще-то смирный, но меня привязывают каждую ночь, скрепки зацепляют кожу и вгрызаются в трухлявый матрас, труха внутри меня сбивается комками, когда я пытаюсь ворочаться во сне.

Мне снится война.

Я кричу и брыкаюсь, но не могу пошевелиться, пока мне не скажут «вольно». Это всегда он, Шерлок. Лежит себе на соседней койке, смотрит на меня своим странным-странным взглядом. У него светлые глаза, светлые, с крапинками, как круглые таблетки, которые мы получаем у поста медсестры. Я кладу таблетку под язык, Шерлок смотрит на меня, удваивая дозу взглядом. Сам он таблетки не пьет, прячет, чтобы потом поставить на кон в очередной партии покера.

Он часто выигрывает, потому что видит людей. У Шерлока много, очень много таблеток. Разных – синих и серых, продолговатых. И маленькие желтые витаминки, но они не в цене. Их только старики из Последнего Отделения любят. Только старики.

Иногда мне кажется, что я состарился на этой войне. Что я старый, мои руки тяжелы, как свинцовые гарпуны, протыкающие китовье брюхо белого кафельного пола. Мои руки волочатся за мной по кафелю, длинные и тяжелые, они вычищают полы в клинике до блеска.

Сестра Хадсон дает мне швабру.

А утром Шерлок будит меня звуками скрипки. Самой скрипки у него, конечно, нет. Здесь не положено играть на инструментах. Мы выносили это на обсуждение пару дней назад, но главная сестра сказала – «Это лишнее, мальчики», и все с ней согласились. Главная сестра не будет зря говорить, она хочет нам добра. Мы все так думаем.

Все, кроме Шерлока.

– Ну что, готов? – спрашивает Шерлок. Он опять говорил со мной всю ночь, пока я спал. Может, оно и к лучшему, что я не слышал эти разговоры.

Шерлок опасен. Он не нравится Главной сестре, не нравится персоналу, не нравится другим пациентам в больнице. Он никому не нравится. Поэтому его поселили со мной. Солдат Джон, доктор Джон, мухи не обидит. Мои руки бурые от крови и волочатся за мной по кафелю, пачкая его, вычищая до блеска. Каждую ночь меня пристегивают к кровати. Когда мне снится война, внутри моего тела взрывы. Один громче другого, осколками разносит все вокруг – в прошлый раз осколком ранило Седого Грега, он начал кашлять кровью, и санитары утащили его среди ночи. До него еще был Мори, веселый малый, изводил всех на свете. Война добралась и до него, вылезла из моего тела и заставила Мори перепилить себе горло ножом для масла, который он стащил уже давно и прятал в матрасе. Вот теперь ко мне подселили Шерлока – и я думаю, они просто ждут не дождутся, когда война заберет и его. Я ничего не могу здесь поделать, только лежать, крепко зажмурившись, чтобы санитары, приходящие ночью, не утащили и меня тоже.

Никто не возвращается, когда за ним среди ночи приходят санитары. Никто не возвращается.

Раньше я не разговаривал, но Шерлок избавил меня от этого. Я всегда был молчуном, а как попал в клинику, решил замолчать насовсем. Люди не хотят слушать правду, а лгать я не люблю, поэтому выбрал самый простой выход. В клинике меня считали немым, всегда, все эти годы. Но потом явился Шерлок. Ему хватило одного взгляда, чтобы выдать диагноз.

«Психосоматика, это очевидно. Как и тремор рук. Как и хромота».

С хромотой он не прав. Все дело в них. Врачи лечат нас разными способами, они желают добра, так говорит Главная сестра Хадсон. Они желают добра, и только те, кто не способны принимать благо, только те, кто сами себя разрушают, оказываются привязанными к кушетке в Шоковом Шалмане. Разряд в голову, и вот уже все проводки внутри обгорели. В таком состоянии принимать благо легче, чем приемнику ловить волну популярной музыки.

Но по ночам все иначе. Санитары, которые днем посмеиваются над нами да иногда присаживаются сыграть с нами партию-другую, ночью приходят и забирают нас навсегда. Утаскивают тела в подвал, а что там с ними делают, никому не ясно. Я однажды видел, видел во сне, как там все происходит. Много, много тел, и все сидят на стульях в Игровой комнате – точная копия нашей Игровой комнаты, настоящей, а не в подвале. Они все мертвы, белые лица и вялые руки, и головы заваливаются вперед или назад, но санитары рассаживают их на стулья и всовывают в руки карты, будто они играют в покер. Кому-то кладут на колени книжку, кого-то усаживают в круг для очередного Собрания. И сестра сидит там же, листает свой блокнот, где написана вся правда про нас. Она делает вид, что не замечает – все мертвы, мертвы. Я слышу вдалеке шум турбин, будто Игровая комната – это самолет, и он вот-вот поднимется в воздух. А потом взрываются бомбы, и я просыпаюсь.

Я всегда просыпаюсь.

А Шерлок глядит на меня с соседней койки. Он никогда не спит, хотя все остальные спешат закрыть глаза как можно крепче, когда гасят лампы. Потому что ночью страшно. Но Шерлок – он ничего не боится. Он лежит, таращится на меня, его голубые глаза в темноте светятся, острое лицо скрыто в темноте. Только глаза. Он смотрит на меня, ухмыляется. В зубах его скачет сигарета – здесь запрещено курить, но что Шерлоку до запретов.

– В чем дело, док? – бормочет он, впускает в себя дым и не выпускает его наружу. – Плохие сны?

Он смотрит на меня так странно, а потом вдруг двигается на койке. Наши койки ужасно узкие, как могилы в мерзлой земле, нет сил копать, и нужно спешить, и пальцы саднит от грубо обтесанного черенка лопаты, и поначалу еще мертвяков мало, хоронишь их каждого по отдельности, а потом сваливаешь в кучу, закидываешь землей и обзываешь это братской могилой, а после, когда уже совсем плохо, перестаешь хоронить, и мертвяки валяются всюду, кажется, прилегли отдохнуть на привале, кажется, сейчас закурят или начнут байки травить, кажется, вот-вот зашумят турбины самолета.

Наши койки ужасно узкие, но Шерлок слишком худой, он двигается, потом откидывает одеяло. Ступни у него длинные, белые, как у мертвяка, почти что светятся в темноте, да голубые глаза глядят внимательно так, будто душу читают.

\- Сны замучили, Джон? – говорит он негромко. – Ложись. Ну?

Качаю головой, качаю головой.

– Я не из таких. Я не гей. Ясно тебе?

Он смотрит еще пару секунд, а потом скалится в улыбке, выставив зубы, как кусать собрался. Пальцы его комкают простыню, зарываются в нее, перебирают труху матраса.

– Ну а кто здесь гей? Я разве говорил что-то такое? Всего лишь хотел тебе помочь.

– Я не гей, – повторяю я, внутри шумят взрывы, молчат мертвяки. Скрипят теннисные туфли ночной дежурной, сестра Салли, черные волосы колышутся в воздухе, завиваются спиралями. Мы затихаем, и Шерлок прячет сигарету под подушку. Он никогда не поджигает их, только жует, мусолит в зубах, но все равно ему здорово достанется, если кто-то узнает.

Я не скажу, конечно. Шерлок знает, что я не выдам.

В Последнем отделении кто-то кричит, крики, потом вой, потом все затихает. Я закрываю глаза, а Шерлок все смотрит на меня. Все смотрит.

 

***

 

Когда он пришел к нам, мы как раз слушали радио. Нам разрешают слушать радио, радио-спектакли по выходным. Развлечение так себе, но лучшее из доступных. Впрочем, теперь развлечений куда больше. С тех пор, как появился Шерлок.

Он влетел в комнату так, будто клиника была его домом. Обычно-то новеньких вводят под руки два санитара, но не в этот раз – санитары плелись следом, растерянно переглядываясь. Они все пытались подступить к Шерлоку, ухватить его за руки, чтобы все, как полагается, но Шерлок ускользал, метался по комнате, за ним было не угнаться. Подошел к одному, тряхнул руку другому, прищурился над третьим. И сыпал, сыпал словами, они взрывались под ногами как клопы, если на них наступить. Хлопали и оставляли в воздухе гадкий запах. «Ага», – говорил он, – «бывший баскетболист! А вы, вероятно, здесь из-за жены. Ну конечно, да, стерва упекла вас, чтобы развлекаться с любовником. Как банально. Здесь у нас что? Синдром навязчивых действий, не иначе. Ну-ну, не надо вставать. Вы до сих пор прячете таблетки в носке? Распорите подушку, так будет удобнее. А здесь? Бывший военный, ну надо же. Точнее, военврач. Афганистан или Ирак?».

Он болтал без умолку, и санитары отступили, съежились, сдавшись под его напором. Ни следа страха, растерянности, обреченности, которая была написана аршинными буквами на лицах каждого входящего в клинику. Шерлок тогда еще был живчиком. Сестра Хадсон сказала – на него так действовали лекарства, те, которые он принимал без рецепта.

Не знаю, что именно на него действовало. Но на меня Шерлок подействовал, как разряд в мозг. Тогда я еще держал язык за зубами, но в голове в моей вертелось: «Потрясающе!»

Шерлок особенный. Он видит людей насквозь. У него особые глаза – они прозрачные, просвечивают, и в них отражается все на свете. И все, что отражается, прозрачно для Шерлока, все люди просвечивают, когда он на них глядит. «Скука», – говорит он.

Шерлок знает все и обо всех, достаточно взглянуть. Сестра Хадсон тоже все про всех знает, но ее знание записано в ее блокноте, который она всегда носит с собой. Шелестит страницами на собраниях, заглядывает, прежде чем обратиться к нам по имени. Она страшная женщина, потому что она знает все, и может все, что угодно в стенах клиники. И она недолюбливает Шерлока – наверное, потому что ему не нужен никакой блокнот.

Хотя Шерлок сам виноват. О да, он виноват. С самого первого дня он делал все, что запрещено. Он курил и включал громко музыку, и отказывался есть, и воровал – он стянул откуда-то человеческий череп, притащил в нашу комнату. Будто мало там мертвяков.

«У меня череп в постели», – сказал я тогда. Шерлок пожал плечами.

«Ну да. Знакомьтесь. Боб, это Джон. Джон, это Боб. Вы теперь соседи».

Череп сестра нашла и отняла у Шерлока; после этого и началась война между ними. Шерлок поклялся, что ни один доктор, ни одна медсестра не заставят его делать то, что он не хочет.

«Разве вы не видите? Разве вы не замечаете, что здесь творится? Они лишили вас воли, превратили в каких-то трясущихся кроликов. Все, что вы делаете – жрете, и спите, и слушаете радио – это все равно, что поддаться им. Проиграть. О, ну не смотрите вы так! Только не говорите, что раньше этого не понимали. Вы смотрите, но не видите! Что творится в ваших несчастных крохотных мозгах?»

Неудивительно, что Шерлок никому не нравился. Кроме того, он еще обыгрывал всех в покер. Никто не любит, когда его обыгрывают. Когда его называют идиотом. Никто не слушал Шерлока.

Никто ему не верил.

Я единственный. Шерлок сказал – я чуть менее скучный, чем остальные. Он сказал, что пусть я и не излучаю свет, зато отличный проводник света. Это так. Во мне столько проводов, перепутанных, оголенных, связанных в узел… Я поверил Шерлоку, может, потому что мне хотелось кому-то поверить, а может, потому что я видел там сестру Хадсон. Там, в подвале, среди мертвяков. Видел, как она шелестела своим блокнотом так, словно ничего не происходит.

Шерлок говорит, что никогда не ошибается. Но однажды он все-таки ошибся. Когда сказал про мою ногу. Я хромаю не из-за войны. Это уже после, здесь, в клинике. По ночам происходит много страшных вещей, и опасаться следует не только санитаров. Врачи ставят эксперименты. Они пробираются в палаты, когда все спят, и нашпиговывают нас микрочипами. Камеры и жучки, ползающие по проводам-венам. Я слышал, как главный врач сказал одной из медсестер: статус наблюдения третий, активный. Я слышал. Они наблюдают за нами, но только не снаружи, а изнутри. В ногу мне вживили чип, она теперь тяжелая стала, хуже рук. Пару раз я пытался вытащить чип, но дошел только до кости, а потом потерял сознание. У меня нет таких приборов, которые разрезают тело. У врачей есть. Поэтому их невозможно победить, не здесь, не в клинике. Я объяснял это Шерлоку. Нельзя победить здесь. Ни врачей, ни сестру Хадсон. Но Шерлок не слушает. Он сказал:

– Не будь таким занудой, Джон.

Это поначалу. Теперь даже Шерлок понял, что дело плохо. Теперь, когда его дважды отправляли в Шоковый Шалман. Там его били током в голову, пускали молнии в черепушку, пытались сломать его гениальный мозг, которым он так гордится. Я слышал, как Главная Сестра пригрозила Шерлоку, тихо, вполголоса, этим милым приветливым тоном специально «для пациентов»: «Будешь продолжать в том же духе – я выжгу твой мозг». Она сможет это сделать, мы оба знаем, и я, и Шерлок. Она страшная женщина. Никто не верит в это, потому что у сестры Хадсон добрая улыбка и добрые глаза, и она говорит нам: «Дорогуша», она говорит: «Ну, ну, не капризничай – таблетки нужны тебе, чтобы вылечиться и выйти отсюда». Так, словно отсюда можно выйти. Так, словно кто-то выходил.

Ни разу.

Но у Шерлока может получиться. Он справится. Я уверен. Потому что он необыкновенный, и эти его глаза, которые глядят насквозь. И то, как он видит людей.

Шерлок сказал:

– Знаешь, обычно люди говорят о моих способностях совсем другое.

Он сказал:

– Они говорят: «Пошел к черту!».

Если кто и сбежит отсюда, то только Шерлок. У него есть план – у него всегда есть план – но он пока не спешит с этим. Сказал, что сначала нужно навести здесь порядок. На самом деле, все дело в Главной сестре.

Шерлок ненавидит проигрывать. Пока он не почувствует, что победил, что сделал ее, он не уйдет отсюда. И сестра это знает, я уверен. Я вижу, как она улыбается, глядя на Шерлока. Она не запирает его и не привязывает, потому что знает, что он никуда не денется. Она знает, что Шерлок будет поблизости, что Шерлок проглотит пилюлю, одну из двух – проглотит просто чтобы доказать, что он умнее.

Одна из двух. Смерть и жизнь. Главной Сестре не страшна смерть. Она сидела там, с блокнотом, среди мертвяков, и делала вид, что все в порядке. Она умерла уже очень давно, но до сих пор управляет этой клиникой. И позволяет врачу по ночам вживлять в нас камеры. Впрочем, не теперь – не теперь, когда Шерлок не спит и смотрит. Врач уже не может войти к нам в палату.

Шерлок сторожит меня ночью, пока во мне взрываются бомбы. Я сторожу его днем. Я ударил санитара, когда он впервые пришел за Шерлоком, чтобы увести его в Шоковый Шалман. Я налетел на него со спины, схватил за шею и закричал:

– Беги, Шерлок!

Но Шерлок стоял спокойно, глядел с недоумением и насмешкой на то, как мы с санитаром боремся. Просто он еще не знал, что там с ним сделают, в Шоковом Шалмане. Я знал, а он – нет. Но и знал бы, все равно бы не сдался. Он позволил себя увести. Обернулся и сказал через плечо, пока его тащили по коридору:

– Э-э, Джон, просто чтобы ты знал – я ценю то, что ты собирался… ну, ты понял.

Я понял, понял. Я понял.

– Так-так, мальчики, что происходит? Джон, я думаю, тебе лучше пойти со мной.

Мне сделали укол, завернули в вату, обмотали колючей проволокой. Провода мои совсем истерлись, закаратили, погрузили внутрь матраса. Я не помню, сколько я тогда проспал, вот только проснувшись, ничего не мог разглядеть в тумане. Туманная машина нагнала столько тумана, что невозможно было разглядеть вообще никого, и Шерлок, сидящий в кресле, запросто мог оказаться и не Шерлоком вовсе, а кем-то другим, куклой, манекеном, который посадила Главная Сестра. Я пытался понять, он или не он, а Шерлок совсем не шевелился. Вокруг глаз у него были красные пятна, а рот съехал набок, и только руки тревожно дергались, пытаясь соединится кончиками пальцев под подбородком. Только все никак не совпадали, разъезжались в стороны, сминались друг о друга. Шерлок тихо стонал, сжав зубы. Шерлок или его манекен, я так и не понял. Я помог ему сложить руки под подбородком. Шерлок ничего не сказал, но вздохнул, набрав полные легкие тумана, и не выпустил его обратно – как с сигаретой, которую он никогда не зажигает.

 

***

 

Я боялся, что после этого Шерлок сломается. Но он вернулся, спустя неделю или две, здесь время идет, как ему заблагорассудится. Иногда сестра Хадсон крутит стрелки совсем быстро, и тогда я не успеваю проголодаться от обеда и до обеда. А в иные разы дни растягиваются на года или месяцы, и ночь не наступает, и все ждут, измученные бодрствованием, пока Главная Сестра не сжалится.

Шерлок вернулся и стал прежним. Он сообщил мне, что все это время был в Чертогах Разума, а снаружи была просто его оболочка.

– Со стороны это всегда выглядит немного странно, ничего, ты привыкнешь.

И я привык. Шерлока таскали в Шалман чаще, чем любого из нас. Некоторые ни разу не чувствовали тока в своей голове, а с Шерлоком так поступали снова и снова. Сестра задалась целью сломать его. Она ведь обещала, что сделает это. Шерлок не поддавался ей. Он даже стал еще хуже – кричал, устраивал забастовки, высказывал сестре в лицо всю правду о ее личной жизни, которую он узнал по одной только ниточке, приставшей к запястью ее руки. Дерзил врачам, дрался с санитарами, подзадоривал пациентов снова и снова выдвигать требования на собраниях. Чтобы нам разрешили выходить на улицу. Чтобы нам разрешили приглашать гостей. Чтобы можно было смотреть кино по четвергам. Все это Шерлоку было не нужно – он не любил гулять, телевизор считал пристанищем нищих умом, а в гости к нему никто все равно бы не пришел, потому что друзей у него не было. «Зато у меня есть враги», - хвастался Шерлок. – «И даже Заклятый Враг».

Заклятый Враг – это была сестра Хадсон. Сама она отказывалась признавать свою ненависть к Шерлоку, она даже притворялась, что никакой войны нет. Но война шла, я чутко это слышал, потому что она отдавалась эхом внутрь меня, отражалась в той войне, которая была внутри. Они сливались, оболочка меня истончалась, и я боялся, что однажды исчезну, оставив только войны, которые сольются в одну большую, настоящую, и погребут под собой клинику, оставив только мертвецов.

Сестра Хадсон твердила, что желает Шерлоку добра. Что хочет, чтобы он излечился. Она говорила: «Мистер Холмс опасен для себя и для окружающих. У него маниакальные наклонности, и мания преследования – придумал себе врагов, которые якобы идут за ним по пятам и ждут, когда он потеряет бдительность». Шерлок смеялся над ней.

«Мания преследования? Паранойя? Что еще выдумаете? Хороша же сестра, которая даже диагноз не способна поставить! К вашему сведению, я активный социопат. И если бы вы были хоть немного наблюдательней…».

Но Шерлок сам не был наблюдательным. Он не замечал, как турбины самолетов звучат все громче. Не слышал скрипа теннисных туфлей за своей спиной. Он не понимал, что бежать надо немедленно, или оставаться навсегда. Когда я снова завел такой разговор, Шерлок ответил:

– Если хочешь, Джон, я все устрою. У меня есть отличный план, все просчитано. Ты сбежишь в воскресенье утром, между сменой дежурных, и у тебя будет полдня, прежде чем тебя хватятся. Ты успеешь добежать до дороги и поймать попутку. Если повезет, вечером же покинешь город.

Но я не хочет бежать без него. Моя нога все еще меня беспокоила, но Шерлок беспокоил куда сильнее. Я сказал, что он настоящий идиот, если думает, что я его оставлю на съедение сестре Хадсон. Я сказал, что буду прикрывать ему спину. Что буду драться вместе с ним.

– Может быть опасно, – предупредил меня Шерлок. Так, будто я не знал. Не понимал. Не видел.

Он тронул меня за плечо и посмотрел на мои губы.

– Я не гей, – сказал я. Мне показалось, что Шерлоку стало больно. Он снова улыбнулся, глаза у него были мутные.

– Сейчас это считается нормальным, – сказал Шерлок.

– Знаю, – ответил я. Шерлок кивнул, отвернулся от меня и смотрел в окно до самого ужина.

Если бы только он дал себе передышку. Если бы притворился хотя бы, что поддается сестре. Может, его бы оставили в покое. Но Шерлок и слышать об этом не желал.

– Нет, Джон, не будет такого. Я покажу ей, на что способен Шерлок Холмс.

Той же ночью он подобрал код к замку от кабинета Главной Сестры. Сделал из папок, в которых были личные дела пациентов, бумажных журавликов. Листы из блокнота сестры он вырвал и спрятал в самых разных концах клиники. Сказал, это будет славным развлечением для нее – искать их можно до скончания света.

Я знал, что это конец. Шерлок был взбудоражен, всю ночь шагал из угла в угол по комнате. Просил меня подать ему то таблетку, то сигарету.

– Где они?

– Здесь. – Он кивал на карман собственной пижамы. И задерживал дыхание, когда я извлекал сигарету из его нагрудного кармана, там, где билось сердце. Сердце я оставлял лежать в кармане, потому что боялся – возьму и сожму руку слишком сильно, раздавлю, испорчу.

Если бы сестра знала, как легко его сломать. Как уязвим Шерлок. Может, она бы не открывала по нему огонь из всех пушек сразу. А может, уничтожила бы уже давно.

Она на секунду потеряла улыбку, когда вошла в разгромленный кабинет. Ее улыбка покатилась по полу, и я шваброй замел ее в угол. Там она шипела и прожигала кафель насквозь. Но у миссис Хадсон было множество улыбок, она могла себе позволить ими разбрасываться. Весь день она улыбалась и была приветливей, чем всегда. И не подавала виду, что зла на Шерлока.

Днем Шерлока увели в Шоковый Шалман. Два санитара, я уже запомнил их лица, они были из Отделения Буйных и у нас появлялись редко, только за Шерлоком. Я запомнил их, и когда они входили в Игровую комнату, в которую сгоняли всех пациентов днем, я сразу глядел на Шерлока. А он вел себя, как ни в чем ни бывало. Делал вид, что идет в Шалман по своей воле. Дерзил и шутил и сыпал оскорблениями, и кидал в мою сторону многозначительный взгляд: «Все под контролем». Но я видел, я успевал заметить затравленное выражение на его лице, оно появлялось ровно на секунду и тут же исчезало, я успевал его уловить лишь потому, что смотрел на Шерлока сразу же, как эти два абмала появлялись в дверном проеме.

Шерлок выглядел бледным и испуганным, когда думал, что его никто не видит. Иногда он часами смотрел в пустоту. Иногда у него начинали трястись руки, и тогда он прятал их под мышками, закрывал глаза и притворялся, что думает о чем-то. Но мне кажется, что он думал все реже. Я помню это ощущение, такое же, как после тумана из Туман-машины. Или как после разряда, молнии, которую пустили в мою черепушку на следующий день, как Мори перепилил себе горло. Я помню это ощущение – мысли разбегаются в стороны, и в голове пусто, и страшно, что уже никогда не сможешь ухватить мысль за хвост и вернуть. Никогда не сможешь думать. Станешь овощем, как те, из Последнего Отделения. Отделения, после которого только морг.

В тот день Шерлока увели, а я все слышал. Я совсем не говорил все эти годы, а когда появился Шерлок, стал понемногу разговаривать, но слишком редко. Никому не было до меня дела, доктор Уотсон, и мухи не обидит. Я так долго молчал, что меня стали принимать за глухого – вот уж странно, отчего люди прекращают видеть тех, кто не способен сказать им «Потрясающе!».

И я услышал. Услышал, как сестра, отдиравшая листок блокнота из-под столешницы сказала Главному врачу. Сказала ему, что дальше бороться бессмысленно.

Это были страшные слова. Страшное коварство. Притвориться, что сдаешься, делая самый сильный, последний залп. Прекращение борьбы сестры означало для Шерлока поражение.

Она сказала, будет жаль его кудри. Но придется его обрить. Иначе операцию не сделать.

Она так сказала.

Теперь я думаю: может, она знала, что я подслушиваю? Могла ли она знать?

Я все думаю об этом.

 

***

 

Но это теперь, а тогда я испугался. Шерлок вернулся, и как всегда, когда его приносили из Шалмана, он был глубоко внутри. В Чертогах. Его сгрузили сначала в кресло, а вечером, когда пришло время гасить лампы, отнесли в нашу палату.

Я лег и закрыл глаза. Бомбы взрывались все ближе. Война хотела Шерлока. И сестра хотела Шерлока. Всем был нужен Шерлок, все хотели сломать, раздавить, уничтожить его. Что-то было не так в Шерлоке, что-то, что вынуждало всех видеть в нем мишень.

Мишень прямо на переносице, между двух его необъяснимо прозрачных глаз.

Шерлок смотрел не на меня, и не сквозь меня, он смотрел внутрь. Он был глубоко внутри, и я не мог его предупредить, не мог сказать, что завтра сестра выжжет его мозг.

Но и позволить ей это сделать я тоже не мог.

Я не гей, я никогда не был таким, но все-таки поцеловал Шерлока в губы холодным поцелуем. Внутри все жужжало и каратило, лопались провода, хрустели разряды. Губы у Шерлока были мертвыми и мягкими, как две рыбины, проткнутые одним гарпуном.

Глаза его смотрели прямо на меня, но не видели ничего.

И я поспешил закрыть их подушкой, закрыть все его лицо. Шерлока здесь не было, а вскоре уже никогда и не будет. Если я позволю сестре победить, Шерлок никогда не простит меня. Вот почему я закрыл его лицо подушкой и держал ее, хотя руки его колотили меня по спине и плечам, сильно, беспомощно. Взрывы в моей голове стихли, впервые за долгое-долгое время, было так тихо, только Шерлок хрипел и мычал в подушку, да в соседнем отделении кто-то закричал, потом завыл, потом все стихло.

– Ты был самым лучшим… самым лучшим человеком, которого я знал. Я был очень одинок, и многим тебе обязан.

Когда все закончилось, я ужасно устал. Это длилось дольше, чем я предполагал. С остальными было проще. Их забирала война. Но Шерлока я ей отдать не мог. Шерлока я должен был забрать сам.

Он лежал так спокойно и тихо, и глядел на меня своими глазами. Казалось, он видит меня насквозь. Видит и все понимает.

– Но у меня еще одна просьба… – пробормотал я, складывая ему руки под подбородком. – Всего одна.

Но я никак не мог вспомнить, какая именно. Так и заснул, сидя на полу возле его кровати.

Шерлока утащили санитары, а меня опять привязали к кровати. Утром меня увели в Шоковый Шалман и дали заряд в голову. Я смутно помню торжество в глазах сестры и ее жалостливую улыбку. И как она сказала:

– Ну что же ты, Джон, дорогой. Ведь было же улучшение. Я знала, что Шерлок подействует на тебя не самым лучшим образом, но кто же меня послушает… кто же…

Я. Я ее слушал. Я ее слушал всегда.

И даже после заряда в голову, когда туман заполнил меня изнутри, вырываясь из ноздрей и глаз, одна мысль продолжала ходить в моей голове из угла в угол, беспокойно и лихорадочно.

Знала ли она, что я ее слушаю? Знала ли она все заранее?

Знала ли?


End file.
